


Memory

by midnightmagic21



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmagic21/pseuds/midnightmagic21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laureline Chivers can't remember anything from before she turned 6. Before a group from the U. S. Government turned her into a genetic mutation to fight aliens attacking Earth. She teams up with the Tokyo Mew Mews to stop the oposing threat.<br/>Post Tokyo Mew Mew, pre Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, i'm midnightmagic21 (mm21) and this is my first fanfic so please leave comments about what you like, don't like, want to see. I love getting constructive critisism so don't be afraid to give that as well. Hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

It was a cold cloudless night in Seatle, Washington. Rare since it was always raining. Headlights streaked past the window of the black Prius that five year old Charlotte Carey looked out from.  
"Here we are," came the low, soft voice of Kevin Price. Charlotte's new father. The thirty-two year old glanced back at the child wth warm brown eyes, short cropped brown hair, and a smile.  
The engine cut off out in front of a beautiful, white two story house with maroon doors and matching tiled roof. Charlotte grabbed her pitiful black rucksack and hopped out of the car, gaping at the estate.  
Standing on the porch of the house was an equally lovely woman who glared at Charlotte the minute she exited the car: Marissa. Charlotte stil couldn't call her 'mother'. She was a genetic scientist so she wore a simple black T-shirt and jeans with a white lab coat on top and goggles perched atop her blonde curls. Her blue eye shooting daggers at Charlotte as she approached the house. Charlotte followed Kevin's instructions to go to her room and sped past Marissa, through the front door up the stairs, down the hall to the last door on her left. Entering the room that was now hers she shut the door, took a breath and opened her eyes to a sight that nearly took her breath away again.  
The room she saw was not the bare gray room she'd seen at her last few visits. Instead of gray walls they had been painted a soft lavender. Instead of rough concrete floors thee was a soft, cream colored carpet. In the right corner, a mahogany chest of drawaers that had already been filled with clothing, as well as a mathing book shelf filled with books. In the left corner was a large bed with purple sheets and pillows. Next it, a large window with a mahogany nightstand underneath that had a digital clock and purple shaded lamp.  
Charlotte was busy taking all this in until the sound of angry voices rose up from downstairs. Pressing her small ears to the door, she listened.  
"This is for the future of everyone, not just us!" shouted Marissa.  
"We'll discuss this more, later. Then we'll get back to you. Thank for coming," Kevin replied calmly.  
"We'll be on our way then. Goodnight," said a low unfamiliar voice. The door than shut followed by the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway.  
Charlotte, now thoroughly confused, flopped onto the bed with her tatered rucksack and reached in blindly. She removed her precious stuffd fox named Laureline and hugged it tightly before finaly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am reviving this fic after a loooooooonnnnggg break and I have edited the first chapters so the grammar isn't so horrific. Enjoy and please keep reading! If youstop reading, I stop writing! Thanks guys


	2. Giant Penguins, Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back with another chapter! I understand if you're not absolutely thrilled, that first one was pretty short and boring. But you'll be happy to know this one is long, with a little more action!  
> Disciaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (would be nice though...)

I was MAD. No, that was an understatement, I was always mad. Who wouldn't be if they went around not remembering the first five or six years of their life. But tonight I was especialy furious forsome random reason. I beat the red beanbag in front of me mercilessly, yelling and growling about every problem I ever had and letting everything out through punches and kicks. A good five more puches were thrown but it just wasn't enough.  
"SWORD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before I felt the icy hilt in my hands and saw the wicked sharp, crystaline blade. Raising the blade over my head, I slashed diagonaly through the bean bag, letting out all my anger, as well as all the sand in the sack, with a final eardrum-shattering scream. These are the moments when you're truly thankful for sound-proof walls. Unfourtunately, Charlie came in at this excact moment. Perfect.  
"Lauri, din-" he cut off, taking in the mess of my room. "What in God's name have you been doing in here?"  
"Sorry," I said, feeling no real remorse.  
Charlie sighed. "Just clean it up, dinner's almost ready," he said before shutting my door.  
I flopped onto my bed, not wanting to clean. Cleaning was SO not my biggest priority right now, Charlie of all people should understand that. In about an hour I'd get some cryptic message that only I can understand and I'd have to leave possibly never to return. Yeah typical evening rountine, but still a clean room didn't REALLY matter did it?  
After thinking for a moment, I decided that if I came home tonight, I'd clean my room. Because yes, you have to be alive to do that.  
Dinner was now ready and I walked into the kitchen to see our little white table with the usual three place settings. There was also a large dish of salmon, a bowl of mashed potatoes, and a bowl of green beans. I groaned a little because I hated those stringy plants with a fiery passion.  
Charlie poured three glasses of water and shouted,"Nicholas, get out here!"  
Oh speaking of things I don't like.... my foster brother Nick is pretty much the craziest and most idiotic person ever... and he's my best friend.  
The brown haired teen emerged from his room (I call it a cave), looking like he'd been asleep all day, and took the seat across from me before we all joined hands for a quick prayer.  
Charlie, as usual, led us with,"Dear Lord, please bless this food we are about to recieve, and help keep us safe no matter what life throws our way," he said, squeezing my hand slightly before finishing with,"in Jesus' name we pray. Amen"  
"Amen," we echoed.  
Prayer over, time to eat! I grabbed my fork and knife and all but shoveled my food into my mouth. See, my table manners weren't the greatest but when you're eating you possible last meal, stuff like that kinda goes out the window. Charlie tried not to stare at me, his brown eyes only occasionaly glancing in my direction. Nick, on the other hand, flat out stared me down with his intense green eyes.  
"I swear you eat like an animal," he exclaimed, running his hands through his messy brown hair. I nearly choked. He had no idea just how much of an animal I am...  
"Nick, eat your food and leave Lauri alone," Charlie said before letting his brown hair fall in front of his eyes so as not to see me eating like a pig.  
Finishing up, I washed the whole meal down with my water right as the computer in the corner beeped with my 'message' (AKA about five words with a hidden meaning that I have to figure out, no help).  
Quickly making up something about a friend from back home messaging me, I escaped to the computer. In truth, I didn't have any friends or a home so that made no sense but no one knew so no one cared.  
I opened the message while blocking veiw of the screen with my body, just in case, and read:  
PENGUIN: PENDANT GUIDE  
Well that was pretty easy. But seriously, a penguin? No, not just a penguin. I knew full well that this was no ordinary creature. It would be a chimera animal penguin, infected with an alien parasite and transformed into a monster designed to kill me. Fun.  
Making up yet another lie, and said I was going to bed. Intead I locked my door, hoped over the pile of sand from earlier and ran to the window. Undoing the latch, I opened it, jumped out, shut it quick and said a final prayer that I'd make it home tonight.


End file.
